


The Semi Eita Effect

by sopenation



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, First Dates, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Semi is unforgivingly attractive, Thirsty Shirabu, this might be ooc ouch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopenation/pseuds/sopenation
Summary: “Uh, Shirabu?”“Mm?” He  hummed, continuing to slather sunscreen on Semi without looking up.“…You don’t have to put it on my chest, I can do that myself.”Shirabu froze.Or, Shirabu is unbelieveably thirsty and Semi maybe should have picked a better place for their first date.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 26
Kudos: 199





	The Semi Eita Effect

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!! sorry for the long hiatus :( I was busy with exams and trying to stay in the first class lol.
> 
> this fic was born out of my longing for a thirsty Shirabu and devastatingly handsome Semi all in one fic.
> 
> hope you enjoy <3

He was pointedly looking anywhere _but_ at Semi.

Which, honestly, kind of ruined the whole point of a date. Why even bother going out with your long-time crush if you were just going to ignore him the whole time right?

 _It’s not like I’m doing it on purpose,_ Shirabu reasons, biting his lip. His eyes dart from their interlocked fingers to catch a glimpse of Semi’s bare skin before quickly looking away, heat flushing his face.

Right now he wants nothing more than to go back in time and smack Semi in the head for even _suggesting_ going to the damn beach for their first date.

They could be at the movies or the park or even just cuddling in the dorms, any normal location to have their first date but nope, he just _has_ to be stuck with a very shirtless and _very_ toned Semi Eita.

Fuck him, honestly.

Years of athletic training and intense practices had worked immeasurable wonders on Semi’s physique, and it was… distracting, to say the least. He couldn’t even _walk_ straight, nearly tripping over a kid’s sandcastle once because apparently holding hands with his unbelievably attractive boyfriend was enough to turn him into a brain-dead idiot without an ounce of control over his limbs.

To be fair, there really was no one to blame except himself for choosing to date a modern-day Adonis.

If Semi noticed anything off about him though, he didn’t mention it, instead choosing to carry a conversation for the two of them while Shirabu nodded along. He couldn’t be bothered with verbal responses, not when even the slightest peek at those abs made his mouth go dry.

They continued past hordes of rowdy children, ice cream stands and endless stretches of sea— all the while Shirabu’s eyes remain glued to his boyfriend.

He trips over his _second_ sandcastle.

“Shirabu, is something wrong?” _Fuck_ , _he caught me._

Fighting down a blush, he gradually plucks up the courage to meet his boyfriend’s eyes.

 _You can do this, Kenjirou. Nothing scares you. You’re a top student and a damn good setter. You’re a fighter, nothing can bring you down_ — _who am I kidding I’m a walking gay disaster._

It is downright tragic how jarringly beautiful Semi is up close. Shirabu is repeatedly bonked over the head with this fact as his heart stutters to an abrupt stop once he takes in furrowed brows and an almost-pout.

Semi somehow managed to make _concerned_ look good, if that was even possible.

“Are you okay?” Semi’s lips dip into a frown. “Is it too hot for you?”

_Oh, you have no idea._

Shirabu doesn’t voice this aloud —he actually _wants_ this relationship to work out— just settles for giving Semi’s hand a gentle squeeze. It does the trick anyway, evident when the third year relaxes almost immediately, the tension bleeding out of his body.

“I’m fine, just… thinking.” Well, he _wasn’t_ lying.

He sighs inwardly when Semi’s brows only knit again in worry. Really, he should’ve known a few words wouldn’t be enough to placate his boyfriend, if anything it only served to make him worry more.

“We can go back earl—"

_And miss out on those abs? I would rather die._

Against his better judgement (and mainly because of his thirst), Shirabu leans in and promptly pecks him on the cheek. It’s a chaste kiss, but the result is instantaneous: Semi shuts up immediately, heat rising up his face at an alarming rate. Shirabu has to stifle a laugh at the sight of his shell-shocked boyfriend.

It was… oddly flattering to witness the effect he had on him.

Biting back a smile, he gently brushes the back of his hand against Semi’s cheek. “I’m flattered, but you don’t have to worry about me.”

Semi tilts his head. A silent question.

Shirabu snorts. “I mean it.”

“Now,” Cupping his cheek and levelling a stern glare at Semi, he makes the most serious voice he can muster. “Don’t make me regret going out with you, _pretty boy_.”

Shirabu regrets everything.

His whole life flashes before his eyes. He’s somewhat miffed at having to die so young, and yet he’s fully prepared, no, _willing_ , to embrace death, especially if it came in the form of a shirtless Semi Eita stretching underneath the hot sun.

Shirabu laid back against the picnic blanket they had spread out, content to just sit back and enjoy the view. He drank in the sight of his boyfriend with unabashed pleasure, heart ricocheting with each flex of a muscle or peek of a smile.

Yeah, he thinks he could get behind death.

Shirabu is so convinced that Semi’s attractiveness is outright illegal and likely a conspirator in one too many heart attacks that he has half a mind to lock him up somewhere, far away from prying eyes.

Which, is something he’s seriously considering, given how the teenage girls crowded around them _can’t seem to mind their own goddamn business._

(He’s also considering murder, but that option is _actually_ illegal and far more messy.)

His relatively good mood had soured the instant he caught wind of hushed whispers and infatuated stares. Not to mention it physically pained him to see how oblivious Semi remained to the horde of admirers surrounding him.

For all his pretty face was worth, Semi really was as dense as a rock.

He continued to sulk in silence, unable to even properly admire his boyfriend knowing there were other girls doing the same.

Once again, he curses himself for going out with the hottest guy in Miyagi.

He had just condemned himself to an eternity of silent suffering when Semi strode up and casually parted the dark clouds hanging above his head, grinning that sunshine smile of his. Shirabu has to squint to get a good look at him.

_God, how did I get so lucky?_

“I’m going for a swim. Do you want to join me?” Semi cocks his head, smile never wavering.

Shirabu blinks. Eyes shifting towards the girls around them. Then to the sunscreen sticking out their bag. Back to Semi again.

Something clicks in his head.

In the wild, animals assert their dominance by marking a territory (In Shirabu’s case, Semi) as theirs. He wasn’t going to go into detail about that, but you get the idea.

And maybe that’s a terrible comparison, but the girls are seriously getting on his nerves and Shirabu’s pretty sure his braincells are fried, so he’s going to have to deal with it.

He catches Semi’s wrist and pulls him down to sit in front of him, leaning forward to grab the bottle of sunscreen.

The look of confusion on Semi’s face is so overwhelmingly adorable that he has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling.

“What kind of boyfriend would I be if I let you out into the sun without any sunscreen?” He explains calmly, already popping open the lid.

He doesn’t forget to emphasize the ‘boyfriend’ part, shooting a pointed look at the girls and smirking when they flinch away.

And Semi, with his heart of gold and breathtaking smile, doesn’t even suspect a thing. He beams brightly, undoubtedly happy at being taken care of for once, and Shirabu momentarily loses controls and ends up squeezing too much sunscreen out.

Now, face-to-face (back?) with Semi’s back, it slowly dawns on Shirabu just how daunting the task at hand really is.

For one, Semi’s back muscles and broad shoulders were _really fucking hot._ And when he shifted and stretched—

Shirabu’s mind went blank.

_No thoughts, head empty just Semi Eita’s back muscles._

Another thing was that he was having a hard time actually _bringing_ himself to place his hands on his back.

It was unfair how Semi was built like a Greek statue, painstakingly refined and unrealistically beautiful to the point that laying even a finger on him felt like a crime against the state.

( _And_ he’s worried he won’t be able to keep his hands to himself. That too.)

Still, thoughts of his boyfriend getting a sunburn due to his neglect were enough to make him swallow his hesitations (and thirst), and make the first move.

The first touch sent shivers down his spine.

They haven’t moved past hand holding or the occasional cuddle, having only been dating for a little over a week, but Shirabu would like to think he was getting the hang of being in a relationship. Which, was evidently not the case, given that he turned red the second his hands came into contact with Semi’s skin.

In his defence — Semi had the hottest back he had ever seen.

Shirabu has never been more grateful that Semi couldn’t see his face. There was _no_ way he would ever be able to live it down if the ash blonde knew how affected he was just by rubbing his _back_.

His sole consolation was that most of the girls had left by then, either out of boredom or because it was obvious Semi was clearly taken.

Ah, right. A show of dominance. He’d forgotten why he even started doing this in the first place.

He had gotten so absorbed making sure every inch of his boyfriend’s body was covered, that his hands started to move on their own, more confidently and without as much hesitation as before, lightly skimming over his muscles. Unconsciously, he shifted to get a better angle.

“Uh, Shirabu?”

“Mm?” He hummed, continuing to slather sunscreen on Semi without looking up.

“…You don’t have to put it on my chest, I can do that myself.”

Shirabu froze.

It took him a second to notice the position they were in, and half a second more to process it. He lets out an undignified squeak when he realises not only was he practically _straddling_ Semi, but that he had also been unconsciously rubbing sunscreen. on. his. abs.

Shirabu feels his soul leave his body.

It was almost comical, really, how his inner conscience was just as thirsty as he was. In a few years from now, Shirabu might look back at this moment and get a good laugh out of it, but right now—

Right now he’s horrified.

(That doesn’t stop him from shamelessly checking out his boyfriend though. God blessed Semi Eita with miraculous abs and great arms and he’ll be damned if he didn’t take that chance to soak it all up.)

The flush on Semi’s face doesn’t escape his notice either, and he has a hunch that it isn’t from the heat. It briefly crosses Shirabu’s mind that _maybe_ , just maybe, he’s not the only one enjoying this.

Still, he is a decent human being, so he clumsily clambers out of Semi’s lap, face burning and ‘sorry’s falling out of his mouth the whole time. 

Semi clears his throat, somehow the perfect mix of awkward and endearing. The tips of his ears are visibly red.

“Do— do you want me to return the favour?”

 _What_.

Shirabu Kenjirou’s brain shuts down that day.

Instead of replying, he flings himself into the ocean, welcoming death’s icy embrace.

He ends up getting a bad sunburn, because of course he does.

(And yet somehow, the promise of a second date manages to soothe his pain better than any brand of sunscreen out there, and possibly even his heart.)

**Author's Note:**

> you've read my clingy shirabu, pining shirabu, jealous shirabu and now i bring you thirsty shirabu ;)
> 
> hope this wasn't too terrible. I've been struggling with writers block and motivation lately but I am a tad proud how this turned out.
> 
> A lil heads up, I currently have like 5 fics mapped out for the upcoming Semishira week in October!! So I might not be able to post much as I prepare, but I'll do my best! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!!! I've missed you guys and semishira <3<3


End file.
